custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Galia
Galia is a female Toa of Magnetism and a member of The Contenders. History As a Matoran, Galia was transformed into a Toa by another Toa named Raxonax, who invited her to join the Toa Racta. She refused; a decision she soon regretted. Instead, She traveled Racta Magna on her own for a long while, getting into all sorts of unknown adventures, including befriending the Jankori and also a Toa of Iron named Kuvago, until he at one point betrayed and tried to kill her. When Galia met Raxonax again, she aided him in his battles against his evil duplicate Shadonax. Around this time, the two Toa fell in love, but unfortunately, this was soured and disrupted by a massive blow to her ego as at one point, Shadonax confronted her alone. She panicked and had a nervous breakdown. Shadonax teased Raxonax about this for a long time afterwards. After Shadonax’s defeat, Galia, Raxonax and a friend named Clank lived together for a while in a secret den outside of Racta Major. Galia soon broke up with Raxonax, explaining that she did not want to become dependent on him. Galia later met an Order of Mata Nui member, who asked her to hide six Elemental Staffs, six weapons that could kill a Makuta when combined. She did this by keeping the Staff of Earth to herself and giving the Staff of Fire to Raxonax, the Staff of Water to Rugaki, the Staff of Air to Toa Leka, the Staff of Stone to Soka and the Staff of Ice to Toa Takathorax. After finding out about a planned attack by the Sombrak on Racta Major, she gave the Staff of Earth to Toa Onika and gave him instructions of where to find the other five. She accompanied him to the city along with Raxonax and Clank, and battled Makuta Fantos along with Onika and Clank outside the gates on the invasion. After the battle, Galia returned back to the den with Raxonax and Clank and resumed her regular business. Three years later, she and Raxonax were invited by Toa Dorru to join theContenders, the name which she herself provided. The group set out to find Makuta Reshak, who threatened to resurrect his fallen father Aroxion, but she, Raxonax and Montu had to return to the city to fight Doctor Forgen, who had taken the entire city hostage. She later rescued her new friends from the Jankori, making him an ally of the Contenders in turn. When they returned to the city, Galia helped to fight Kunar and the IRM. She was part of the failed attack on Reshak, where she witnessed Raxonax attack Cilla, mistaking her for Shadonax. It was at this point that she discovered Raxonax’s unique mental state. She later set out with Takathorax, Dorru, Montu, Solorak and Clank to help stop the children of Reshak from taking the Gate, and later went with Dorru to seek the Jankori’s aid. She returned to Racta Major to prepare for a final attack from Reshak. She fought in this battle but was eventually defeated, leaving Takathorax to prevent the attack. She later joined Raxonax in a battle with Shadonax and his followers, where she fought the Steltian Dark Hunter Helda. Towards the end of the battle, she was grabbed by Shadonax, who used his powers over gravity to squeeze her. Before she was crushed, however, Raxonax intervened and decapitated Shadonax. She collapsed after the experience, but quickly recovered. Galia is currently in Racta Major. Abilities and Traits Galia is clever and witty, due to her experiences wandering through Racta Magna. She is close to Raxonax and the two of them are considered the elder Toa of the group. Though somewhat snide and cynical, Galia is respectful when she needs to be and can be quite amiable at the right time. As a Toa of Magnetism, She had near-perfect control over magnetic energy. As such, at a basic level, she could create, control, and absorb magnetic energy. Examples of this included generating magnetic fields, using magnetism to fly, and controlling existing magnetic fields. Powers and Equipment As a Fa-Matoran, Galia possessed innate magnetism powers, which manifested as an acute sense of direction. As a Toa, she gained full access to and control over her element. Galia wears a Kanohi Pehkui, which allows her to reduce her height while retaining her power level. Galia's Toa tool is a mace, styled after two Kanohi Rodes Quotes Trivia * Galia's Character and moc were made by Wertman 8, and the page was made by User:Windfall the wanderer Category:Fa-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa of Magnetism Category:Magnetism